Who do you think you are?
by Panda Crescent
Summary: High School Au! Juvia and Gray are first years in Fairytail High. Juvia begins the new school year with a tragedy, which leaves Gray more determined than ever to fix the relationship he once ruined. Will Gray be able to convince the bluenette that he isn't the same self-centred prick she has come to know? Find out inside! :) Gruvia are my favourite ship! Gruvia unite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It has been exactly one year since I was introduced to fairy tail, and I instantly fell in love with gruvia! So, as a one-year anniversary, I decided to write a fanfic for my favourite fairytail couple. Constructive critisicm is welcomed, but please be nice. (This is my first fanfic)**

 **Summary: Gray is Juvias bully, and has been for some time. It is Juvias first day of high school, but she has had a difficult start. Will Gray have a change of heart?**

 **Enough talking, let's get to the story!**

 **Warning: very fluffy and cliche**

 **Pairings: mostly gruvia, possibly nalu and gajevy in the future.**

 **I don't own fairy tail. I only own this plot.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was her first day of high school. Most people were excited for this new chapter in their life- all except for Juvia. Juvia walked through the front gate of Fairytail High, with a solemn expression. She tried her very best to smile at the faces she recognised, but she found that it was difficult to remain positive.

Juvia had a difficult start to her high school career. Three days ago, her father passed. She and her father were very close. He was a kind and caring towards her, and he taught her many of the values she had to this day. "But now he's gone" she thought bitterly. She could feel her eyes starting to water, but she quickly blinked away her tears. "Don't cry Juvia, don't cry" she thought desperately. She already had red eyes from crying, and she wasn't in the mood to explain the reason.

As sad as her week had been, she knew going to school would be the best remedy for her. She would be away from the miserable atmosphere in her home, and she really wanted to be around her friends. In fact, she still hadn't told them about her dad. The day he passed, Juvia isolated herself from the world. She switched off her phone, and ignored all emails or any attempts of her friends trying to contact her. She really wanted to just be alone. But she knew that she had to face the world eventually.

The only person who knew was Gajeel. Juvia looked around the crowd in search of her childhood friend, but before she could find him, she was intrupted by a:

"Juniors! Line up inside here please!" said a teacher with pink hair. Juvia slowly made her way toward the hall, keeping her head down. She tried to avoid making eye-contact with people, in the hopes they wouldn't see her tear-stained face. She also didn't want to face her friends just yet- she knew she had to explain why she ignored all of their calls, but this wasn't the place to do it. Not here. Not in front of everyone.

"My name is Mrs. Polyruska, and I will be the teacher in charge of juniors this year" she said with little enthusiasm. " Today is the first day of your high school career-" but she was interupted by the cheers and whoops that came from the crowd. Juvia glanced across the crowd and spotted Natsu with a large toothy grin. Mrs Polyruska, clearly annoyed, continued " Anyways, congratulations on making it this far..." Her expression changed and became devious. "But make NO mistake. It is a big jump going from junior school to high school. We are a lot stricter when it comes to discipline and grades. If we find any student under-performing or behaving inappropriately, I will see to it that you are expelled." Mrs Polyruska finished, clearly satisfied with what she just said.

A few gasps and gulps could be heard from the crowd. Juvia looked up, and studied the expressions across the room. Most students looked tense, and she caught sight of a worried Levy Mcgarden. " I don't know why she's stressing... She has nothing to be scared of." Juvia thought to herself and she smiled . It was so like Levy to get worked up over things when it was quite obvious she would come out victorious.

Juvia continued studying the tense crowd with a smile on her face. It was the first time in days that she smiled, and her cheeks felt strange from the seemingly new action. She glanced from person to person, recognising many of the students and seeing new ones. Her smile faltered when her eyes landed on him. And for some strange reason, he was staring right back at her.

For 2 split seconds, they held eye contact until Juvia quickly broke it off. Juvia decided that the speeches were much more interesting. For two years, Juvia had a crush on the one and only Gray Fullbuster. But not any more. Gray never missed an opportunity to tease and bully Juvia whenever he saw her. As a result, Juvia really despised Gray for what he did to her.

* _Flash back*_

 _Juvia stayed up all night trying to make the perfect card. After 57 rough drafts, she finally made what she deemed as 'the perfect card.'. " By tomorrow night, Juvia will be the happiest girl in the world" she smiled as she thought to herself. She glanced at her bedside clock and it read '01:00 am'. " whoops, dad would be angry if he knew Juvia was up this late." Juvia carefully placed her masterpiece inside her folder and into her school bag. She closed her eyes and drifted off into her happy dream land._

 _The next morning, she raced to school with her folder in hand. She considered making chocolates, but she felt that a card would be more expressive of her feelings. She also knew that this card couldn't be mistaken as a friendship card._

 _Juvia placed her masterpiece in his locker and hid around the corner until he arrived. When she saw him arrive at school, her heart began thumping and her palms became sweaty. As he approached his locker, Juvias breathing became irregular. She wanted to run for the hills, but her legs were too gooey to move. She waited and waiyed ._

 _Gray opened his locker and out fell the pink heart-shaped card. He picked it up and read its contents._

 _"Dear Gray,_

 _Happy Valentines day! You probably get this a lot, but I think you are a really cool person! Can you please meet me at break by the old cherry blossom tree? I have something very important to tell you... Don't be late, because this will be life changing for the both of us. ;)_

 _Love,_

 _Juvia Loxar"_

 _Juvia watched Gray for any signs of emotion. After a few moments, and what seemed like an eternity to Juvia, Gray smiled. He closed his locker and walked to his first class. Juvias heart somersaulted and she tried very hard to contain her scream. " By the end of the day, we will be dating!" Juvia could not believe her plan worked! She raced to her first class, and begged for the hours to pass until her break. Juvia really was on cloud nine..._

 _Or so she thought._

 _When the bell rang for break, Juvia sprinted to the cherry blossom tree. She arrived in a matter of seconds, and she could barely contain her excitement. She fixed her blue locks for the um-teenth time as she paced the ground. Juvias heart began pounding when she heard footsteps approaching._

 _"There you are! I was wondering when you would-" juvia stopped when she noticed that the person who arrived was not Gray. It was Natsu._

 _"N-n-natsu!" Juvia stammered, clearly not expecting him. Her happy expression fell. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Juvia asked quickly, and she noted the disturbed expression on his face._

 _"That's right. What AM I doing here?" Natsu asked, and he waved a familiar pink card in front of Juvias face. That card...looked very familiar..._

 _"H-huh!?" Juvia answered intelligently. "Don't play dumb. You ARE the person who wrote it" Natsu said as he shoved the card into Juvias hand. Juvia quickly looked at the card and she saw that it was indeed her work of art. Except for one minor difference._

 _Gray's name was scratched out and replaced with Natsu's. She couldn't believe it. Gray had re-sent her card. And of all people to re-send it to, he sent it to her best friend's boyfriend._

 _Great. Just great._

 _"Well?" Natsu asked harshly. "You of all people should know that THIS can never happen" Juvia remained silent as the tears began to build in her eyes. Of course the dense Natsu never realised that she truly had feelings for his best friend. He was too dense to notice it. Dense natsu mistook the silence from Juvia as a sign that she was 'hurt' from his 'rejection'._

 _"Not only am I disturbed , but Lucy is your BEST FRIEND. Imagine how she would feel if she knew about-" but Juvia cut him off. "Shut up." she said coldly, and she could no longer contain her buildup of emotions. She fled from the scene, tears falling uncontrollably down her pale skin. "Wait Juvia, I didn't mean to.." Natsu shouted after her, but his attempts were pointless._

 _Juvia sprinted out of the school, not caring that she still had 3 more classes that day. She could not believe that her beloved Gray would do that to her. She thought that he was a kind person, but boy she was wrong. She ran and ran until she reached the town river, a place she always went to when she felt down._

 _She sat down by the river bank and lost control. She wailed, and coincidentally at the same time, a light drizzle of rain began to fall._

 _Juvia was heartbroken._

 _That was the last time she ever liked any boy. She vowed to never again easily wear her heart on her sleeve._

 _*End of flashback*_

Ever since that day, Gray never missed an opportunity to tease or taunt Juvia.

"Now now Mrs Polyruska, dont frighten the poor students. Ahem, students, can I have your attention please." said a small elf-like man. "My name is Master Makarov, and I am your school principle!" he said with excitement. "Now let's have three cheers for making it into high school!" Makarov shouted.

The students erupted into applause whilst they cheered on the principle. Mrs Polyruska just stood there shaking her head, and Juvia could not help but smile at the scene. Fairy tail high had a reputation for rowdy behaviour, and Juvia knew that this was only the beginning of it.

After a few moments, Makarov waved his arms in the air, signalling the students to come to a silence. "Right, I hope that you will all be happy here during your stay at Fairy tail high. We are all one big family- we always cheer each other on and help each other during difficult times."

At this statement, Makarov paused momentarily and looked in Juvias direction . Juvia paled, and she instantly dropped her head, hoping that the other students wouldn't catch on. After Makarov sensed Juvia's discomfort, he hurriedly continued.

"Right, on Tuesday, there will be an assembly especially for all of you. In this assembly, I will give you all a break down of the school rules and what it means to be a fairytail high student. You will also be receiving details about your orientation camp this weekend."

At the mention of an orientation camp, there was a burst of excited whispers from the students. "Anyways, " makarov continued, "For now, Mrs Polyruska will sort you into your classes. Over to you" Makatov finished looking in Polyruskas direction.

"When you hear your name, please step forward." Mrs Polyruska pulled out a large scroll and read a long list of names. After about 15 names, she would stop and start again to signal the next home room class. Each time she finished reading out the names for a class, the group of students would exit the hall behind their new home room teacher.

Eventually, the number of students left in the hall was down to 15. "Right, you lot make the last home room class. Please step forward after I say your name"

Erza Scarlett

Levy Mcgarden

Lucy Heartfilia

Cana Alberons

Juvia Loxar

Mira-jane Strauss

Lisanna Strauss

Jellal Fernande's

Gajeel Redfox

Natsu Dragneel

Laxus Dreyer

Loke

Freed

Aries

And Gray Fullbuster

Please follow Mr Scorpio to your new home room class.

A huge weight lifted off of Juvias shoulders when she found out that all of her friends were in the same class as her. She smiled brightly when her friends approached her, but instead of rejoicing with her, they flooded her with the expected questions.

"Juviaaaaaa~" lucy whined. "Why weren't you answering your phone? You had us all worried sick!"

"Yeah" Levy piped up. "We all agreed to meet at my house before our first day, remember? Just what exactly happened?"

"They're right." Erza nodded. " We have been trying to contact you for the last 3 days, and your mom said you were busy." Said Erza sternly.

Juvias smile instantly vanished as she was brought back to reality. Oh right. That happened. Juvia got so caught up in the morning s events that her mind was finally taken off of that.

Her eyes began to tear up and her friends weren't expecting this reaction. Juvias breathing became shortened, and she struggled to keep a straight face. Just as Lucy was about to ask what was wrong, Master Makarov called Juvia.

"Juvia, a quick word please. The rest of you, go straight to your new class please. Laxus, can you also stay?" Juvia nodded quickly whilst the others left the hall. Juvia was very thankful to be saved like that. She blinked away her tears and regained her composure. Laxus grunted and walked to the other side of the hall. Juvia had a feeling the boy called Laxus knew what this was about.

The rest of her class gave Juvia a few glances, clearly not certain as to why she would be called out on the first day. As the others walked away, Juvias friends exchanged whispers " Just what was that about?" and "Do you think she is all right?"

After the rest of Juvias class exited the hall, Juvia turned to face Master Makarov- or rather look down upon. The moment she did, he gently placed a hand over hers and said "I am so sorry over what happened.. " . At this, Juvia could not take it anymore and burst into tears. There was a long silence where only Juvias sobbing could be heard. Once she calmed down, Makarov continued "Now you take all the time you need off from school. I must say, I am already impressed with your commitment to come to school."

Juvia smiled weakly. She never officially met the principle before, but she knew that she already liked him. " If you ever need anything, just come and see me. My office doors are always open. " Juvia nodded and gave a small thank you. " Just follow my grandson Laxus- he knows this school, he'll take you to your class."

At the mention of his name, Laxus started walking towards Juvia. Juvia looked up when she heard the approaching footsteps, and she was shocked that this large boy could be the small principles grandson. He had blonde hair, a large build and what looked like a large lightning scar on his face. To any stranger, this boys appearance would scare off a lot of people. But Juvia knew that one should never judge a book by its cover. Gajeel, her childhood friend was also scary looking, but deep down, he had a very soft spot.

Laxus understood why this blue-haired girl was confused. "Shocked? Well I understand why." he said with a smug look. He extended out an arm and put on a dashing smile " My name is Laxus. I will be your new class mate this year."

Juvia returned the smile. "A-ano, My name is j-j- juvia" she stammered. Juvia was never a shy person at heart, only around people she didn't know so well. Juvia too extended out an arm and shook Laxus's hand. "Cute" Laxus thought. "Well, just follow me this way"

Juvia followed Laxus through the large school, and she took in all the scenary. She remained silent the entire time, whilst she processed Makarovs words. "My door will always be open" she re-called. She smiled at this, which Laxus saw. Juvia lifted her head " It must be nice to have a grandfather like him." she said thoughtfully. Laxus grunted at this but said nothing. He continued to silently observe the bluenettes actions. He knew why she had been crying, He just didn't understand how she still managed to smile.

He decided to not bring up the touchy subject, so he said "well, if you need anything, you can also just ask me." and he once again gave her dashing smile. "Thank you Laxus- San. " and she too returned the smile. " Here we are" Laxus said as they arrived outside a blue door.

Laxus was about to open the door, but Juvia cried,"wait!". She thought for a moment and Laxus looked at her expectantly. "D-d-does Juvias face look... look red?" she stammered. Juvia did not want to walk into her new class looking like a mess.

Laxus examined her face up close and they held eye contact for a few seconds. Juvia was a bit thrown off by how close his face was. Laxus examined Juvia and found that her eyes were a little bit puffy, but other than that, she looked fine. "You look like a million bucks" and at this Juvia laughed. Laxus was also pleased with his little comment- he always liked making people laugh.

Juvia, still smiling brightly, tilted her head and said confidently,"well, then let's go in. Thank you Laxus." A small blush crept onto Laxus's face. This girl was cute. Really cute. Juvia opened the door and walked in, closely followed by Laxus.

Little did the pair know that behind them was a raven- haired boy watching on with a very confused and annoyed expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the first chapter! What did you think? Any suggestions? Please leave a comment of your thoughts.

I apologise for any spelling errors, but I typed this all on a tiny tablet. And I really hate touch screens.

* I'm sorry! I didn't know a few surnames, and a part of me thinks I made up Cana's! *runs for the hills*


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to post Chapter 2 a lot sooner as I already had it written. Also, I'm starting my final exams quite soon and I wont have time to update.

This chapter focuses on Grays POV and how he found his first day of high school. I decided to write this chapter to give everyone a bigger picture.

Thank you for the support and enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grays POV

 _Its the first day of high school! As much as I try to keep my cool composure and act as if I don't care, I think I am exited for the first day of school. And as much as I refuse to admit, I think I miss seeing my friends. Including flame brain._

Gray closed his journal and checked his watch. '6:30am'. " Well, it still is a bit early..." Gray thought. Nevertheless, he climbed out of bed and began putting on his new school uniform. First his navy pants, followed by his white collar shirt and his yellow-and-red stripped tie. He then opened his bedside drawer and pulled out his signature silver chain and put it around his neck.

Gray once again checked his watch '6:32am'. "Tch, what did I expect!?" he thought impatiently. He glanced around his room, looking for something to keep him ococcupied. His walls were a dark charcoal grey, and he had wooden floorboards. Next to one wall was his double bed with crisp white sheets dumped in a pile. Opposite his bed was his desk and PC. On the other wall was his closet, where he kept everything BUT clothing.

Gray wasn't an untidy person, but he had a bad habit of not putting his clothing where it belonged. His clothing- clean and dirty- always landed in a 2 metre high pile next to his bed. He always had this habit, but he never stood why. Maybe it was a guy thing?

Gray decided that he would start the day off by cleaning his room. After nearly an hour later, his bed was made and his clothing put in its rightful place. As he stood up to stretch his back, he caught sight of a certain bluenette leaving her home across the street.

He raced to his window and stood a little behind his curtain in case he had to 'duck and cover'. Since Gray was five years old, the Loxars lived across the road. No one really knew the Loxars.. They were friendly people, but also very quiet about their private life. Grays mother kept on trying to invite them over for dinner, but they always kindly declined.

"I'm sure they would just prefer to keep to themselves. And there is nothing wrong with that." Grays father, Silver, would keep on telling Ur.

" I know that. But there is nothing wrong with a little socialising every now and then", Ur would retaliate.

Gray never really cared that the Loxars always declined their invitations. The only time he spoke to Juvia was to taunt her. He wasnt expressive of his feelings and he was always grossed out when girls confessed to him. So when Juvia Loxar dropped a hint on Valentines day, he immediately backed away, and to this day, he still taunts her about it.

"Just to be sure that she won't like me again" he thought, and he believed his reasoning was justified. He bullied and teased her because he was sending her message. He was a cold hearted guy, and he didn't want to be in relationships. He not only taunted Juvia, but he teased every other girl who just as much as harboured feelings for him. He continued watching Juvia from his window, and he waited for her to break into a skip any moment now.

He waited and waited. Nothing happened, she just continued walking. He watched her until she was around the corner and out of sight. " That's strange. No skipping? " Gray thought. Perhaps Juvia decided it was time to grow up, since it was their first day of high school. Pity though. He always found her morning skips amusing and somewhat entertaining. Out of all the girls he teased, he had to admit- she was the most interesting one. Gray decided to no longer think about the matter and he grabbed his bag and exited his room.

Gray descended his staircase with his back pack flung around his arm.

"There's my little man! All grown up and ready to face the big world!" Ur, Grays mother said in a mushy tone.

"Mom, its just high school' Ultear, Grays older sister said cooly.

"Yes mom, just high school. I'm not going anywhere just , I have to leave now, otherwise I will be late."

"Good bye my little man. Enjoy your first day!" And with this said, Ur planted a wet kiss on Grays cheek.

"Mhooom" said gray as he dried his cheek. "I'll see you later" and he sprinted out of his house. His mom had a tendency to overdo things.

Once Gray arrived at school, he found that it was difficult to contain his excitement. He greeted almost every recognisable face, which was very unusual of Gray. Just as Gray was searching for Loke and Natsu, his two best friends, he spotted a certain bluenette. He smirked as he decided to go and tease her about her ill-fitting uniform.

He took a few steps towards her, but once he caught sight of her face, he stopped.

"Is it just me, or does she look really sad?" Gray thought. The Juvia he knew would be jumping up and down and hugging every person she knew. What changed? Did she decide that it would be immature to act like that? Instead, the Juvia he saw was concentrating on the ground, and was she... Crying?

Gray enjoyed teasing Juvia, but he wasnt shallow to the point where he would tease her if she was having a bad day. Gray always recognised when it was appropriate to tease her, and when he should back off. Whenever he did tease her, Juvia would just be sarcastic with him and tell him to back off. In a sense, their relationship was one of bantering. Even though they never really liked the other. This only made Gray more engaged to pester her, but he always stopped before she became physical with him. Or before she showed signs of crying. He knew his limits.

Gray decided, that even though they had never held a decent conversation before, he was going to start one now. And the first thing he would do is cheer her up. However, as he approached her, he heard a

" Juniors! Line up here please!". Great.

Karma clearly doesn't want Gray anywhere near Juvia. Well, he can't blame karma.

Gray barely concentrated during the old woman's speech. He kept his eyes glued on Juvia, and he ignored the weird looks he was receiving from Loke. He saw her lift her head and smile for some unknown reason. Huh? Why was Gray havimg chest pains? Gray dismissed the ill feeling in his chest and he carried on looking at Juvia. She continued smiling at each and every person in the crowd until...

... She saw him.

Gray felt irritated for some reason. "I'm only trying to be nice! " he thought angrily. Gray decided that he would give up and just concentrate on the old woman in front. For some reason, she was reading a list of names off a scroll.

"What's this for?" Gray whispered as he nudged Loke.

"She's sorting classes. Pay attention lover boy" said Loke with a smirk.

Perhaps karma was on his side after all. Gray could not believe that all of his friemds were in the same class! He did a small victory dance in his head, but soon snapped out of it when he heard Juvias name being called by the small elf.

"'What's this for?" He thought.

He watched her carefully, and he noted that she again looked like she wanted to cry. Was this girl bipolar or something!? She could go from seriously happy to down in the dumps. Just what was her deal? Gray was determined to find out, and he was about to approach her until he was stopped by Mr Scorpio and told to follow him to his new class.

Gray followed his class hesitantly. His mind felt very conflicted. He still could not understand Juvias mood. First the lack of skipping, now almost crying twice in one day. Just what was going on with her? This is definitely not the Juvia he came to know through stalki- uh observing.

Gray decided that he had had just about enough. He nudged a Loke, who was very occupied with Aries, and whispered "Hey, please cover for me." He didn't give Loke any time to respond before he ran back towards the hall. He was going to find out. He knew there was something up. Juvias bad mood kept him from toying with her. And it irritated him as he felt deprived from teasing.

Gray stopped in his tracks when a saw the familiar bluenette walking with the large boy from earlier. He examined her face, which was even redder than before. Gray couldnt understand why he felt unnecessarily angry. He was about to approach the pair when he saw Juvia smile at this blonde chap. They exchanged a few words, which he couldn't hear because of where he was hiding. Gray continued to watch them, and follow them back the way Gray came from his homeroom class.

Whilst watching them, Gray couldn't help but notice the strange looks this blonde guy was giving his Juvia. Gray felt a pang of jealously overcome him. No, he must just be irritated. He hasn't had a chance to mock Juvia today. But Gray carried on watching. It became almost unbearable when he noticed how close their two faces were one moment. This blonde guy said something, and Juvia burst into laughter. Just what the hell was going on? Gray wanted to scream at them so badly for some unknown reason, but instead he clenched his fists. Someone was going to die!

Gray decided he had had enough, and he walked towards them, but next moment, the pair disappeared behind a blue door. Huh? Gray walked up to the blue door which read "Supply closet". All the blood instantly drained from Grays body. Students only go into a supply closet when they're about to...

Oh god no!

Gray lost it. Even though he never cared for Juvia, he couldn't allow any person to take advantage of her in this state. He kicked down the blue door to find... a classroom? With his new class mates? He looked around the room and took in all the confused expressions from his class mates and a very angry looking Mr. Scorpio.

"There you are Fullbuster. Do you always kick down doors when you get lost?" said a very sarcastic Mr. Scorpio. Gray paled. It was his first day, and he already made a fool of himself. "Detention for vandalising school property" Mr scorpio continued.

And he got a detention. Karma was a bitch.

"U-u-uhh, sorry" Gray stuttered. "Sorry, I thought this was the supply closet?"

Gray regretted those words the moment they left his mouth. His class roared into laughter, and his teacher soon put two and two together.

"Well, at least I have one observant student. But you still have detention" Gray was red in the face and his legs felt like goo.

Gray humiliated himself. He looked around the class to see Loke and Natsu covering their mouth and clutching their stomachs; Lucy trying very hard to keep a straight face; Levy looking very jealous (obviously with Mr Scorpios "observant" comment); an annoyed Ezra and a confused Juvia. Grays mood quickly changed when he saw the blonde boys smug face. He didn't know why, but he just didn't like this guy.

"Well Mr fullbuster, I was ONLY briefing the class on IMPORTANT rules." Said a sarcastic Mr Scorpio. " Please take a seat next to Ms Loxar". Gray almost choked when he heard this. He walked over to his desk a little to quickly, and he sat down next to Juvia. He looked at Juvia and tried to give her a dashing smile, but it came out a little forced and well...

He looked retarded.

Juvia eyed him warily, and she looked a little creeped out by his mood swings. Gray sweat dropped when he heard giggling behind him, and he turned to see Loke almost crying with laughter. "What!?" He whispered harshly. Loke looked like he was dying, but he soon snapped out of it when he looked ahead. Gray slowly turned around to see a very close up and annoyed Mr Scorpio.

"First, you get lost. Then, you kick down my door and NOW you are telling jokes whilst I am speaking!" Mr Scorpio almost yelled. "Double detention!". Could it possibly get any worse? Gray fully turned around in his seat and did not even try to apologise. He just stared at his desk, and he waited until Mr Scorpio returned to his lecture about class rules.

Gray felt very demotivated, and he decided that for now, he would just give up trying to find out what was wrong with Juvia and leave her in peace. Gray turned his head to the left to look out of the window, which overlooked a large football field. Right next to the window was a tall Oak tree, and in it was a bird nest. He studied the scenery all around him, which made him forget momentarily about his misfortunes.

However, he was brought back to reality when he heard Mr Scorpio told the class that he had to go somewhere and he would be back in five minutes. He said 'no talking' but who listens to that rule anyway?

Gray slowly turned to look at Juvia out of the corner of his eye. He was shocked to find that she was not on the other side of the class socialising with Lucy and the Strauss sisters. Instead, she remained in her desk with her head resting on her arms. She looked straight ahead and she was deep in thought. Its now or never, Gray thought.

"Hey" Gray said blandly.

Juvia jumped a little , and she turned her head slowly to face Gray.

"Sorry?"

Instead of repeating himself, Gray continued. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird lately... Then again, you've always been weird." Gray finished smugly.

Juvia felt her temper boiling. She has had a week of hell, and the last thing she felt like having was Grays continuous pestering. "Gray Fullbuster, why don't you just leave me the HELL alone!" Juvia yelled.

Gray flinched and he instantly felt sheepish. He should've known to not cross a boundary. But he did any ways. Because he's an ass.

Juvia looked at Gray with an annoyed expression for about two seconds, before she faced forward again. Gray however was stunned. He continued watching her for a full minute with a defeated expression before he turned to look out of the window again.

"Did that just happen?" Gray thought. He tried focussing on the bird nest to get his mind off of events, when a small voice from his right interrupted him.

"Gray?" Juvia said softly.

He turned slowly to face her and he prepared himself for the worst.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

Gray didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at her for a few seconds, trying to process what she just said. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of Mr. Scorpio.

Gray once again felt a pang in his chest. This time, however, he was convinced that he wasnt having chest pains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is Chapter 2! What do you think? Any suggestions? Should I continue this fic?

Please drop a review!

Xoxo

Panda Crescent


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter 3! There is a bit of Jumping in this chapter. Juvia's POV starts after school and ends when she goes to bed. Gray's POV also starts after school and ends when he goes to bed.

Thank you do much to everyone for the kind reviews and suggestions! Thank you for the favorites/follows. It really means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own fairy tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxx

Juvias POV

"Woah, what a day!" Juvia thought tiredly. She doesn't know how, but she managed to avoid her friends on her first day of school. Even though she was called out by a lot of teachers for "private talks" she was nevertheless thankful.

Juvia looked up at the sky as she walked out of the school gates. There were big white fluffly clouds and a large flock of birds that flew over head. Juvia took in the sight whilst she replayed the days events." Orientation camp on friday, "Juvia thought miserably. She really did not feel like being pushed around by senior students at the moment. Juvia shook her head, and she continued thinking. Well, she at least made one new friend today, and she thought about the boy named Laxus.

"He's very kind," she thought, and she smiled at the memory of Laxus telling her that she looked like 'one million bucks'. Juvia continued in her dream like state, and she thought about Gray's strange behaviour. "No, strange is an understatement." she thought. She understood Gray's confusion when she saw the 'supply closet' sign on the class door. But why would he try kick the door down if it was a 'supply closet'.? And why did he look so constipated when he looked at her?

"Knowing him, he's probably looking for attention" she scoffed. Her heart sank when she heard that he was sitting next to her. Great. Now I have to be around him more than I can help. "Tch. Prick. Two detentions serves him right." she thought. Juvia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard running behind her. She turned to look and she saw Erza, Lucy, Levy, Aries and the Strauss sisters running towards her.

Its time to tell them.

"Juviaaaaaa~" Lucy whined. "Just where have you been all day!?"

"Have you been avoiding us?" Aries said softly.

"We were worried sick!" Mira piped up.

Her friends continued firing questions at her. Juvia smiled through it all until she could not take it anymore. Her eyes slowly began to water, and without warning, she burst into tears. Her friends came to an abrupt stop and looked at her worriedly.

"J-juvia?" Erza questioned.

She continued crying and her friends rubbed her back and patiently waited for her to calm down. Once she did, she told them in one quick sentence.

"My dad. Dead." Juvia stammered.

She heard a few gasps, and it was Levy's turn to question.

"What do you mean?"

"Dead. Car Accident. Three days ago."

And it all clicked. Lucy heard it on the radio that there was a bad accident on the high way three days ago. Lucy looked at the others and started slowly shaking her head. She too soon started crying, followed by the Strauss sisters, Levy, Aries and Erza.

They stood in a circle for a few minutes, crying and all taking turns to hug Juvia. Once Juvia calmed down, she said " I won't be at school for the rest of the week. But I will be at the Orientation camp. Please keep me filled in."

"Of course. Anything Juvia" Erza said gently. Once the girls calmed down, they all walked Juvia home. Her friends tried speaking to her about irrelevant topics, trying to keep her mind off of the sad news. And Juvia smiled gently, because she really appreciated her friends.

That evening, Juvia sat in her room covering her textbooks in plastic. She was really tired from the days events, and crying has really exhausted her. She glanced at her bedside clock. "20:30" it read.

"I guess I'll cover these tomorrow, "Juvia said as she packed her text books into a pile and placed them on the floor next to her bed. She stretched and stilfled a yawn. Tomorrow is a long day. Tomorrow is the funeral. Family from across Magnolia were coming to pay their respects.

Juvia looked at her bed side table and picked up the photo frame that had a family picture of her, her mom and her dad. She stared deeply into her fathers eyes whilst hers began to water. "I just can't believe it... You were here a week ago, and now you're not. You spoke very fondly of me and my first day of high school. But you weren't there to see it..." Juvia struggled to say the last part and she burst into another fit of tears.

After five minutes, she finally calmed down. Her eyes felt very heavy now. Juvia walked across her room and started pulling off her uniform while she searched for her pajamas. Once she was changed, she walked to her window because she decided she wanted some fresh air. But as she pushed open her window, she saw a raven haired boy across the street from her.

Juvia froze. Even though Gray lived very close to her, she barely saw him. In fact, she saw him more at school than in the neighbourhood. Juvia's family made sure to stay far away from the Fullbusters after Valentines day. However, what Juvia's parents didn't know was the fact that Gray bullied her since because of that day.

 _*Flash back*_

 _"He did WHAT!" Juvia's father roared._

 _"Don't shout so loudly! You'll wake up Juvia!" Juvia's mother, Claire, said in a hushed whisper._

 _"Claire, he did that. To OUR daughter. He must have some friggin nerve. I'm gonna kill him. I swear, I'm gonna-"_

 _"Daniel, calm down! You are not killing anybody tonight!"_

 _"But we cannot let him get awa-"_

 _"But you also cannot rock up at their door and demand an apology. Daniel, you will only make things worse!"_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Daniel, our daughter just got rejected today. Gray was not obliged to say yes if he did not have feelings for her. I'm not saying that his reaction was right, but Juvia is a grown girl! Shes 13! You will only make her feel embarrassed if you go there and threaten him! And if you do that, she will be afraid of ever trying to fall in love again!"_

 _Juvias' father was speechless. Claire was right._

 _"All right... But from now on, we stay far away from that family. I cannot guarantee that I won't feel an urge to kill him next time I see him."_

 _*End of flash back*_

Juvia watched Gray from her room. He was in his room, reading what looked like a comic. Juvia thought of the days events and how Gray kept on landing in a trap of misfortune. "Well, it serves him right, but... I feel bad for snapping at him." Even though Gray broke her heart and never missed an opportunity to annoy her, Juvia knew that she was raised better than to act like Gray. Thats why she always tried her best to ignore him, and at most, she would be sarcastic with him. But she had never before yelled at him.

Juvia continued watching him. Whatever he was reading, he seemed to be enjoying it. He started grinning at one point, and his grin grew wider. Next moment, he put the comic down and gave out a hearty laugh. Juvia couldn't help but smile. As much as she disliked him, Juvia had to admit- Gray was handsome. His smile gave any girl a heart throb- well, except the constipated one he gave her in the homeroom earlier on.

Just as Juvia was about to turn away from the window, Gray looked up and saw Juvia. He stared at her for a moment and then lifted his hand and gave a gentle wave. Juvia was taken aback. Was Gray being... Nice? Her jaw dropped and her breathing hitched. She didn't know how to respond, so instead she just immediately pulled her curtains shut.

Juvia stood on the spot for a moment before she went to turn off her bedroom light. Her heart rate soon returned to nornal.

"Juvia is seeing things. She is tired." Juvia said to herself. Or maybe she wasn't seeing things. Gray's behaviour was a bit off today... Maybe he was trying to wave.. Juvia thought for a bit.

"No. He was probably going to pull the middle finger at me once he had my attention. Yes. That's probably it" Juvia thought as her temper began to flare up.

"No, he's still a prick. He must learn the hard way."Juvia said, trying to convince herself. Juvia started walking towards her bed, but she changed her mind in the last minute.

"Daddy always said to never jump to conclusions..." a small voice said in the back of Juvia' s head.

She went back to her window and slowly pulled back the curtain. She looked across the road only to see that he too turned off his bedroom light. Juvia stared at his room for a little longer, and for some reason, she wanted to see him again. But he didn't re-appear.

After five minutes, Juvia walked to her bed and laid down. Tomorrow is a long day, she thought. After staring at the ceiling for a bit, she rolled over and fell asleep.

*Grays POV*

"Geez Gray... You sure do enjoy punishment" said Natsu with a smirk.

"Shut up flame brain" Gray spat

"Oh whats that? You wanna go?"

"You're on!"

They started sizing each other up until Loke cut in between them.

"That's enough. Natsu, I don't think you want to join Gray in detention."

Natsu gave this a bit of thought until he shrugged. "What ever man. Just Gray, what has gotten into you today?"

Gray gave this a bit of thought. "Juvia has attitude and it irritates the hell out of me."

"Well Gray, if you never wanted her to act like that, then you should never have pulled that prank on her and you should have left her alone afterwards. Has bullying her for the past 3 years really been necessary? " Loke questioned.

"I've actually tried to be nice to her today. But then she turned around and yelled at me in front of everyone." Gray said irritatedly.

"You actually deserved that." Natsu said. "And besides Gray, Why the change of heart?"

Gray pondered. Why the change of heart? Why does he all of a sudden care if Juvia woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Why was he trying to be nice?

He honestly didn't know. But he left Natsu and Loke hanging, so he had to give them some answer.

"Well, she has deprived me of a hobby. And I cant enjoy myself if she is in this state."

"Gray... You really are a twisted bastard." Natsu sighed. "Why dont you admit that you find her attra-"

Gray cut him off "Get your eyes tested Natsu."

Loke was growing tired of this childish banter, and he soon spoke up "If she is upset with something else, then give her a bit of space. Don't forget, you aren't exactly her favorite person, and if she has something bothering her, she won't just pour her heart onto you."

Gray sighed. Loke was right. How could he expect Juvia to tell him if he acted like a jerk towards her? He had to first slowly earn her trust.

"Maybe you should just start slowly with her. Why don't you just greet her in the mornings and leave it at that? Then after a while, maybe she won't mind having small conversations with you."

Gray was baffled. How did he not consider any of this before? Gray pondered this whilst he walked out of the school gates.

"Ugh.. What a first day... Double detention..." Gray muttered. "Guys, you can go on for bowling. I'm not in the mood, I'll just go straight home.."

"That's fine with me ice princess" said a smug Natsu.

"Ciao Gray" and Loke waved.

Gray left it at that and turned in the opposite direction. He thought long and hard about Loke's advice.

That night, Gray sat in his room reading Captain Underpants. All that thinking just made him feel confused and somewhat depressed, and he knew that he could count on captain underpants to cheer him up. Ok, so he may be 16. Gray honestly did not care.

For some reason, Grays sixth sense told him that someone was watching him. He looked up, and alas! Indeed, a person was watching him, but it was Juvia. Gray wanted to have a conversation with her through the use of writing a message on paper and showing her across the street (A/N: I'm making reference to the scene in the movie Love Actually) , but then he remeberd Lokes advice.

Gray lifted his hand and gently waved to her. She looked a bit startled, and what she did next didn't surprise him. She closed her curtains! Gray sighed. He'll just keep on greeting her. She can't ignore him forever. Gray got up off his bed and switched his light off. He looked across the street and saw that Juvia too switched her light off.

"Tomorrow is a new day" he thought. "I will try again tomorrow." And after saying that, Gray fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxx

Oh? What is this we see? Gray trying to be a better person? Stay tuned for more!

What did you think? Any suggestions? Please drop a review!

Xoxo

Panda Crescent


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4!**

 **Sorry for the late update, but I am currently in the middle of exams, and they really do suck...**

 **Thank you very much to all those who have supported this fic! It really brings a smile to my face that hurts my cheeks when I read reviews or see follows/favourites.**

 **However, on a sad note: Even though there are those that have supported this fic, I have noticed that the general trend is not entirely favourable of this story. If I am going wrong, please leave a review on areas where I could improve. A person grows a lot from learning from his/her mistakes.**

 **I do however have some ideas for other fics, so don't expect me to be quiet any time soon!**

 **I don't own fairytail!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

*Grays POV*

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" sounded Grays alarm.

"Aghhh" Gray groaned. "Tuesday arrived. Its my second day of school. I have two detentions this friday. I will be nicer to Juvia Loxar." Gray thought a bit. Gray rolled over and slowly got out of bed.

Gray took his time whilst getting ready. The pace at which he changed could rival that of a snail. Once he was dressed, he started cleaning his room and he again had to sort through a fresh 2,metre high pile of clothing. After nearly 20 minutes of sorting, he gathered his things and left to eat breakfast.

Gray casually strolled down the driveway, his mind preoccupied with a certain bluenette. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a red Ford parked in his driveway.

"Did we get a new car?" Gray thought. "Mooooom", Gray called Ur as he ran back inside.

"Mom, what's a Ford car doing in our-" Gray stopped when he entered the kitchen. Seated there next to his mother in the kitchen was Claire Loxar. Juvia's mother. Gray was a bit startled. He didn't only find her unexpected visit strange, but he started to worry when he saw that this lady was crying.

"Oh Gray, this is Ms Loxar. Claire this is my son Gray" said Ur in a gentle nature.

"Hello Gray, its nice to finally meet you" sniffed Ms Loxar.

"Likewise" said a very unsure Gray.

"I'm sorry about the car. It's my brothers. I'll ask him to move it now" and with that said, Claire Loxar got up and left Gray and Ur alone in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Gray questioned once she was out of ear shot.

Ur sighed. " The Loxars are having a funeral at their house today . Claire came to me and explained that I might get parked in with the cars that will be parked in the street. Which I already did." said Ur quietly.

"Wait mom, who's funeral?" Gray said hurriedly.

"Daniel Loxar, Claire's husband. " Ur said this in almost a whisper.

Gray's heart dropped. "What?"

"Poor Claire... He was killed in an accident 4 days ago... I'm going to take a nap. This is to sad for me to bear" Ur sniffed and left the kitchen. His mom was feint hearted and very empathetic.

Gray was speechless. He stood at the table for a few minutes before he moved again. Gray ran out of his house, and he was about to cross the street when he remembered , what Loke said.

"You arent exactly her favorite person, and if she has something bothering her, she wont just pour her heart out onto you."

Gray stopped in his tracks. Juvia already hated him, what right did he have to go there? He (although he wouldn't admit it) wanted to be a better person towards Juvia. He felt guilty since she snapped at him in class, and he didn't deserve the apology she gave him. The chat he had with Loke and Natsu made Gray realise that Juvia occupied his thoughts more than he would have liked.

He was just going to go and pay his respects. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Gray walked to the Loxars front door for the first time and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the front door opened and out came Claire Loxar.

"Oh, Gray. Did I leave something at your house?"

"No, no you didn't. Is Juvia here? I would like to speak to her."

"Uhm..." Claire thought for a bit. Standing in front of her was her daughters first love and she remebered how easily he broke Juvia's heart.

" I dont think that is such a good idea." Claire said sternly.

"Please. It will only take a min-"

"Mom, who's there?" interupted Juvia whilst she descended the stair case. She looked past her mom and saw... Gray?

Gray searched for the source of the voice and he found Juvia standing on the stair case. She was wearing a black dress and her blue curls were pulled into a messy bun.

Juvia was startled at seeing Gray at her house, and once she remembered yesterdays encounter, she immediately felt herself filling with rage.

"What do you want?" Juvia said coldly.

"To speak to you" Gray begged.

Juvia was yet again taken aback. She looked at her mom, and her mom looked at her with uncertainty.

Juvia descended the rest of the steps and walked to the front door. Gray carried looking at Juvia hopefully and her mom looked at her with more uncertainty. Without giving either of the two a warning, Juvia placed a hand on the door firmly and said

"You are the last person I want to talk to right now." And with that she slammed the door in Grays face.

Gray stood there stunned. He could hardly breath with the swelling of his throat. He turned around and left in an instant. He did not even turn back to look at the house. Gray took a left and power walked to school. He reconsidered the idea of trying to be nicer to Juvia Loxar.

"Maybe I should just let it be..."

Gray however, felt even worse knowing that Juvia's father had passed and he acted like an ass towards her on the first day.

"What is wrong with me?..."

,...

*No ones POV*

On the other side of the door, Juvia stood shaking with anger. Her mother stood next to her, watching her daughter out of shock.

"Juvia, I know that this is a very difficult time for you and I know that he hurt you in the past, but was it really necessary to slam the door in his face?"

Juvia calmed down a bit and looked at her mother. She then looked at the door again. Without saying a word, she opened the door and ran after Gray.

Gray carried on walking to school, replaying the mornings events in his mind. He was angry with himself. He wished that he could be just a little bit angry with Juvia, but he knew he deserved to be treated like that. Just as he rounded a corner, he heard footsteps running towards him. He turned, and to say he was shocked to see Juvia running towards him, well, that would be an under statement.

"Perhaps she's coming to punch me" Gray thought, and he shivered whilst he braced himself.

He closed his eyes and he waited. Nothing happened. He slowly opened one eye and he saw Juvia looking at him curiously . Gray quickly opened both eyes and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were coming to punch me" Gray said honestly.

Juvia smiled "Please, if I wanted to punch you, I would have done it two years ago. And it would have been a lot more than just a punch." She stated matter of factly.

"Oh well then.. What brings you here?"

Juvia hesitated and she studied Gray before she answered him. Her face softened.

"I'm sorry"

Gray thought he was hearing things.

"H-h-huh?" he croaked intelligently.

Juvia could see that he wasn't expecting an apology, which made her feel more guilty.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face. And for closing my curtains when you waved".

Gray could not believe it.

"That's three apologies in the space of two days. You must be on a roll" Gray said whilst he laughed

Juvias face became stern and she said coldly "Don't push it Fullbuster."

Gray immediately stopped laughing. "Right, well uhm.."

There was an awkward silence.

"So what was so important that you had to come and see me at 7:30 in the morning?"

Juvia said whilst breaking the silence.

"Oh right uhm..." Gray hesitated. He looked at Juvia and she looked back expectantly.

"Your mom was by my house this morning... She explained that we might be parked in.. Because of the funeral..." Gray finished quietly.

"Oh" Juvias jaw dropped. She didn't think that he knew about that...

"I'm sorry. Juvia I am so sorry"

Her eyes began to water but her face softened. "For what? You didn't do anything?"

"I'm sorry, not only about your dad, but about valentines day. In fact no- for being an ass. I know that I have been a self centred prick but believe me I want to change. I know you must hate me-"

"I don't hate you" she said quickly. "Hate and dislike are two very different things, but I could never hate"

Grays heart skipped a beat. He smiled gently at her and he extended his hand to her.

"Friends?"

Juvia gave this some thought. Gray was trying to be a better person. But can he really change over night? Or is this another one of his tricks?. Juvia stared at Grays hand, making Gray feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away... Let me just prove to you that I want to be a nicer person." Gray said as he pulled away his hand.

Juvia was shocked. She was also deeply moved by his apology. She smiled, and without warning she grabbed Grays hand and gave it a quick squueze.

"Thank you Gray" and she gave him the first genuine smile on days.

Gray felt a jolt in his heart, and the blood slowly rose to his cheeks. He quickly turned his head and looked away in the hopes that Juvia wouldn't see his face.

"R-right, w-well I have to go otherwise I'll be late for school." He turned his head to look at her again. "Juvia, uhm... Good luck for today". Gray was a bit uncertain on what to say in this situation, but he was sure he said the right thing when Juvia gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you at school" and with this said she turned on her heel and walked back towards her house.

Gray couldn't believe what great progress he just made.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **And what did you think?**

 **From now on, we will start seeing more positive Gruvia interactions. But we can expect a jealous Gray quite soon ;)**

 **Please drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 **Also, please check out my new fic called the identity thief!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Panda Crescent**


	5. New beginnings

**Yes! I am alive!**

 **I am sorry for the wait. Life got in the way of life.**

 **Please read the A/N at the end. You deserve an explanation.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own fairytail! :'(**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Nalu story lover; 9 ; Laila'sdream ; Fairytailnumber1anime**

 **(Thank you so much for favouriting me as an author!)**

 **Thank you for the follows and comments to everyone else! Mwah!**

* * *

"Phew, what a week!" Juvia sighed as she zipped up her over night bag. She was spending the night at fairytail High for the orientation camp.

"Juvia honestly doesn't feel like going..." she whispered sadly. Juvia was drained- physically and emotionally of the week's events. She had missed school from Tuesday onwards due to her father's funeral. Laying a loved one to rest just wasn't easy. Especially if you hadn't moved on.

But even if she didn't feel like going, she knew she had to. Her mother and her friends were counting on her to not miss out on her own high school orientation. She even knew that her dad would want her to go.

Juvia heaved herself off her carpet and stretched out her legs. She double-checked the itinerary list that Levy had sent to her.

Once she finished checking everything, she changed and walked downstairs. As she landed on the bottom step, she heard a heavy knocking on the front door.

She was surprised when she opened the door. "Gajeel! What are you doing here!?"  
"What, can't I check up on my best friend? "  
"Come here" Juvia said as she gave Gajeel a bear hug.  
"Oi! Ged' off me woman!"

Juvia lightly smacked Gajeel's shoulder and she pouted cutely. Gajeel chuckled as he ruffled her hair. His eyes softened and he looked at her sadly.

"How you been keepin?"  
"I've been better." Juvia said with the millionth sigh.

"Ya know, ya dont have to wear a mask around me. Let out your emotions if you want" Gajeel said awkwardly.

"Juvia is drained!" she whined.

Desperate to change the subject, Juvia asked "Would you like some biscuits? I've baked about six batches the past two days and have just about driven mum crazy. They will all go to waste if someone doesnt eat them"  
"Dont mind if I do " Gajeel said with a smile.

Juvia turned on her heel and led Gajeel to the kitchen. They small talked for half an hour, as Gajeel was filling her in on all she missed the last week. Juvia had to admit: she felt better than she had the entire week, and was looking forward to the Orientation camp. Gajeel even mentioned something about a candle lighting ceremony.

Gajeel offered to walk with her to school, which Juvia just teased him about and called him a softie. They carried on with their friendly banter straight through the front door until Gajeel collided with someone.

"Oomph!"

"Ahh"

Gajeel was standing solidly and was quite confused with what he walked into. He looked down and his eyes widened, as he saw something he last expected.

Sitting on the pavement rubbing his forehead was Gray Fullbuster. As far as Gajeel knew, this guy avoided Juvia and broke her heart for 'fun'. What the hell was he doing in front of her house?

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Nope, the view from here is pretty good." Gajeel grunted.

"What's that suppo-"  
"Now now, no need to fight" Juvia stated cutting off Gray.

She casually walked over to Gray and helped him off the ground. Gajeel couldnt believe his eyes.

"Are you out of ya twisted mind!" Gajeel roared.  
"What?" Juvia questioned innocently. "We're friends"  
"F-f-friends?" Gajeel struggled to comprehend the word, let alone say it.

"Yes? Your point is?..." Juvia trailed off. "Last time I checked, this ass wipe led you on, broke your heart and was a dick about it ever since."  
"People change" Juvia said shrugging her shoulders and she seemed completely undisturbed by the list he just gave her.

"Why the fuck would you-"  
"Gajeel! Thats enough!" Juvia said raising her voice.

He could see a glint of anger in her eyes, so he immediately stepped down. Normally, he would have taken her on, but he felt that he owed her a break after her week. So he remained quiet, and he prayed to god she knew what she was doing.

His eyes flickered over to Gray, and he instantly saw the triumph in them. However, it was gone as soon as he saw it. Gajeel glared daggers into Gray's skull. If looks could kill...

Sensing the tension between the two males, Juvia turned towards Gray and properly addressed him.

"Hi Gray. What brings you here?"

"Hey Juvia. Did you forget? I'm here to walk you to school. Remember you said we could catch up during the walk and that I would fill you in on this week..."

Juvia's face fell. How in the name of mavis could she forget! She glanced down at herself and she remembered how she even picked out an outfit that would make Gray say "Wow Juvia, I was an ass for letting you go-"

 _Holy shit Juvia what has gotten into you! Focus!_ She looked back up at Gray and saw him looking at her expectantly. She forced a smile and tried calmimg herself down.

"Of course not. " She lied. "But..." she stammered realising her dilemma. "Would you mind if Gajeel tagged along? Its just that I havent seen him in so long and I do miss him"

This time it was Gray's face who fell. He quickly looked at the studded monster and nervously gulped. That guy knocked him off his feet just by walking. Imagine what he could do in a brawl...

"Of course not" this time it was Grays turn to lie and force a smile. "The more the merrier!" Gray could not sound any more fake.

Juvia, who was quite oblivious to the obvious hate between the two men, brightened.  
"Great! Then lets go!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

 **Just a quick update after the long wait!**

 **So, where have I been these past 2 months?:**

 **1) school: my exams ended on 24 November and school closed on 8 December.**

 **2) Work: I got a holiday job!**

 **3) Family: I have a huge ass family!**

 **So that is why I have been MIA. Not to mention, it was also the festive season.**

 **I hope that everyone had a safe and relaxing holiday these past few weeks. And may 2017 bring you good relationships and lottery winnings!**

 **I will update again this week ( for both stories). And yes, the chapters will be longer!**

 **Thank you for your patience and support**

 **Xoxo Panda Crescent**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there!**

 **Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy you lovely people**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail or this cover photo.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

*Gray's POV*

Gray dragged his feet as he walked behind the chatting pair. He looked at the pair sulkily. Of course it was Gajeel's goal to try and isolate him from the pairs interactions.

He dragged out a third sigh as he kicked a stone. He raised his head and heard the duo bickering once again.

"Gajeel, why are you SO antisocial!?"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"

Gray just shook his head. These two could really behave like five year olds.

"I just dont enjoy the beach. There is sand everywhere. The water is filthy. There are loud people everywhere. And the sand gets in my piercings. Nu-uh Juvs. It aint happening."

"But Levy will be there" Juvia whispered slyly with a twisted smile. Gajeel's face went tomato red and he immediately barked "If shrimp is there, I still aint goin!"

"Fine. Suit yourself." Juvia said bitterly.

Gray was shocked when he heard Juvia try and tempt Gajeel with Levy's presence. He also found Gajeels reaction somewhat amusing.

"Gajeel and Levy? Now _that's_ an odd combination" he thought.

Gray carried on looking forward and he saw Juvias facial expression change from disappointed to hopeful.

"Say Graaay~" Juvia sang sweetly as she turned her head to face him. A light blush instantly dusted Gray's chiselled face.

"Y-yes" he stammered, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"This Sunday, the girls and I are heading to the beach, and I was wondering if you would like to come? The weather sounds promising, and I know that Jellal and Natsu are tagging along, so you wont feel left out."

Gray did a victory dance inside his head, but he kept his cool composure.

"Sure, count me in"

"Great" Juvia said with a wide smile. She turned her head to look forward again, just as Gajeel turned to glare at Gray.

Gray looked at Gajeel, and he kept the wide smirk that was on his face. Gajeel glared in return.

"If he goes, then I go" Gajeel spat.

"Great Gajeel, I knew you would change your mind.!" Juvia said happily.

Gray groaned. He would be seeing the buzz kill on a Sunday. But then again...

"I wonder if Juvia will be wearing a bikini..."  
With a new profound thought, he put all negativity aside and carried on walking to school in higher spirits than earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them arrived at school moments after Sunday plans were finalised. Juvia and Gajeel had just started bickering about whether tattoos were attractive or not when Loke approached the trio.

"Hey man, whats up" Loke said fist bumping Gray.

"Hey" Gray replied whilst returning the gesture.

Loke shifted his attention to the bluenette "Why hello Juvia, you are looking quite fine this evening." Loke said smoothly as he bent down to kiss Juvia's hand.

Juvia giggled in response whilst Gray scorned Loke and Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Hi Loke, how have you been?"

"I was feeling down, but now I feel better in your presence. Say, is that a phone in your back pocket? Cuz that ass is calling me"Loke purred.

Juvia burst out laughing whilst Gray and Gajeel choked.

"I'm sorry Loke. Your pickup lines dont work on me. Nice try though" Juvia said whilst wiping her tears of laughter away.

"It was worth a shot." Loke said whilst shrugging his shoulders. "But that ass though-"

"Ok Loke time to go" Gray said through gritted teeth whilst he pulled Loke by the collar away from Juvia. He was going to kill him when they were out of sight. "Bye Juvia. I'll catch up with you later"

"See ya Gray, Loke."

Juvia turned to Gajeel to see his arms crossed with a look of disgust.

"What?" Juvia asked innocently and her face twisted into confusion.

"Just mind that you be careful around those two. I dont trust stripper and the man whore.. "

"Gajeel!"

"See you later Juvia" Gajeel said already walking away, not giving Juvia a chance to lecture him.

*Juvia's POV*

Juvia scorned and turned on her heel.

In the distance, she saw her blonde haired friend being harassed by two creepy-looking seniors. Juvia could see the amount of discomfort Lucy was in.

"Hay there pretty girl, why don't you give me your number?"

"No man, I saw her first. This one is mine"

Lucy felt a sting of irritation and her leg started to twitch. Just as she was about to perform her infamous 'lucy kick' she felt her arm being tugged towards a different direction. Lucy was about to scream at whoever pulled her and start lecturing the said person about personal space. But once she caught sight of vivid blue hair, her expression changed and her face twisted into a smile.

"Juvia! Thank goodness you arrived! I almost lost my temper back there!' Lucy said whilst pulling Juvia into a bear hug. "How have you been?" she said with a kind smile.

"I'm better, thanks Lucy."

Lucy gave her a saddened smile. "It will get-"

"Better, yes I know" Juvia finished. Desperate to change the subject, Juvia spoke about Sunday.

"So, Lucy... How are things with you and Natsu" Juvia said with a smirk.

Lucy blushed a bright red. Shortly after the valentines day incident between Natsu and Juvia, Lucy ended things with Natsu. It wasn't because of 'Juvia's' mistake. Rather,it was because Lucy valued her friendship with Natsu and couldn't bear to ever lose him. So they ended their relationship. And they did the impossible. They remained friends.

But as of lately, their relationship started to become more complicated. The pair started to become more flustered around the other. Lucy would start blushing at the mention of Natsus name. It wasn't only Juvia who noticed this. The rest of their friends started teasing Natsu more and more about being in the friend zone.

"Its...fine" Lucy stammered, still red in the face.

"Mhmmm... So Lucy. What bikini are you wearing on Sunday?"

Lucy gulped. "Juviaaaaa~" Lucy whined.

"What? Its a simple question" Juvia reasoned.

Suddenly Lucy's face twisted into a smirk. "The question is not what bikini I will be wearing. The question is what bikini you will be wearing!"

"Hey I asked you first!" Juvia said slowly going red.

"So what is our innocent Juvia planning for her Darling Gray?"

"Wait, what?" Juvia finished looking confused. "I promise you that Gray is the last person I am trying to impress. You know what he did..." Juvia finished slowly.

"OK fine, so you are not trying to impress Gray. But don't think I didn't notice your face go red. If not Gray, who is the boy the stole your heart?" Lucy said dramatically.

"Sybjgdcniyfjmkud" Juvia stammered.

"Juniors! Your orientation camp is about to commence! Please straighten yourselves up and line up here in an orderly fashion!" Shouted Mrs Polyriska.

Juvia gave a sigh of relief. "Time to go Lucy!"

'Hey, don't think you are getting away with-"

"I promise to tell you later. But around the rest of the girls as well. Ok?" Juvia said extending her hand.

"Ok!" Lucy said with a smile. She took Juvias hand and they ran towards the line.

Little did they know that the raven-haired boy was eavesdropping. And to say that he was pissed would be an understatement.

Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxx

How was that? Did you like? Please drop a review!

Xoxo Panda Crescent.


	7. Revelation

**Hello all!**

 **So what took me so long _this_ time?**

 **I have no excuses. Only apologies. Garsh, you guys deserve better :(**

 **But nonetheless, thank you for your devoted support!**

 **I am glad with the last chapter's reviews: they brought such a smile to my face!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail or this gorgeous cover photo.**

 **Oh, and before I forget! I got the name for this fic from Christina Perry's song " _Jar of hearts_ ". When I heard it, I couldn't help but think of ice-cold Gray leading our darling Juvia on. Don't get me wrong, I love them both so much! But if I ever had to choose who to slap between the two of them, it would definitely be Gray.**

 **Now onwards to the story!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Grays POV*

"Loke, what the HELL was that!?" Gray spat.

"What?" Loke said innocently. "You seem quite contempt in the friend zone. If you won't make a move on a beautiful girl, who is, by the way, single, then step aside."

Gray gritted his teeth. "I am not in the friend zone and I dont have those feelings for her. I just think you're an ass with woman and Juvia deserves better than that."

Loke was taken aback. "Funny that you of all people are saying that. Weren't you the one who hurt her and decided to torment-"

"I know what I did and I'm not proud of it. " Gray said cutting him off. "But I'm just trying to do the right thing. She's been through a lot..." Gray finished sadly. "Just please don't make a move on her. Loke, you're my friend and I appreciate you, but just promise me please." There was an urgency in his voice.

It was as if Loke had seen a whole new Gray when it came to Juvia. Deciding to not pursue it any further, Loke gave in. "Ok man, whatever you say..."

"Thank you." Gray said genuinely. "Now would you like to join me and a few friends at the beach on Sunday?" Gray said deciding to change the subject.

"Sure." Loke replied pleased that the tension between the two of them disappeared. "Just who exactly are your few friends we are joining?"

"Well, actually.. It was Juvia who invited me." As Gray said this, Loke instantly had a smirk on his face.

"Gray, if you didn't want me to flirt with Juvia because you hoped to have a chance with her-."

"Thats not why!" Gray said flushing red. "Ugh, geez, I already said I don't have those feelings for her!" Gray said flushing red.

"Sure. Deny it all you want."

"Anyway. " Gray carried on. "Juvia said the rest of the girls will be there including Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel. I'm sure Juvia won't mind if you come too."

"Hold up there. Does that mean Aries will be there?" Loke asked seriously. Before Gray could confirm with Loke, Loke pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Loke, let go man!" Gray said getting irritated. "People are giving us weird looks!"

Loke ignored him and released Gray. He looked at him as if he won the lottery.

"Aries... in a bikini... Aries... I owe you one." Loke said.

Gray stifled a laugh. "Sure. Let me just go tell Juvia and see if she's fine with it."

Gray turned and went back in the direction he came. He heard a feint goodbye from Loke as he walked on. That guy... Gray just didn't know some times.

He continued walking around the school and he eventually found Juvia talking with Lucy. He held a small smile as he approached the pair, but instantly stopped in his tracks at the mention of his name.

" _So what is our innocent Juvia planning for her Darling Gray?"_

Gray quickly ran for cover behind a pot plant. Thankfully the pair hadn't noticed him.

" _Wait, what?" Juvia finished looking confused. "I promise you that Gray is the last person I am trying to impress. You know what he did..." Juvia finished slowly._

Gray's heart dropped. Of course he didn't expect Juvia to just forgive him over night. But it still hurt hearing that coming from Juvia.

" _OK fine, so you are not trying to impress Gray. But don't think I didn't notice your face go red. If not Gray, who is the boy the stole your heart?" Lucy said dramatically._

Gray's ears peaked up in interest. Juvia was apparently blushing, and it was because of someone else. He for some reason felt angry. In that moment, he became just as interested as Lucy.

" _Sybjgdcniyfjmkud" Juvia stammered._

 _"Juniors! Your orientation camp is about to commence! Please straighten yourselves up and line up here in an orderly fashion!" Shouted Mrs Polyriska._

Gray looked around and saw all his classmates start to walk in the same direction. He heard Juvia say in a different tone of voice say _"Time to go Lucy!"_

 _'Hey, don't think you are getting away with-"_

 _"I promise to tell you later. But around the rest of the girls as well. Ok?" Juvia said extending her hand._

 _"Ok!" Lucy said_. Gray continued hiding behind the potted plant. Angry. He waited until the pair had run towards the line before he left his hiding place.

Gray just felt angry. Angry with himself. Angry with Juvia. And angry, because he didn't know why he was angry. When he actually did. But the thought as to why to he was angry just infuriated himself more and led to denial.

"Theres no way I'm jealous!" he tried convincing himself. He walked to the rest of the first years having an internal war with himself. He knew why he felt this way. He just wouldn't admit it.

Other first years gave him confused looks with his behaviour.

But Gray began considering the possibility of it being true. Whilst he did, he saw Juvia in the distance laughing with the rest of the girls. Loke was right. Juvia looked damn fine, and she was most beautiful when she was happy.

"I'm too cool for this mushy nonsense." He said trying to convince himself.

He again looked at Juvia, but this time they locked eyes. Her mouth twisted into a small smile and she lifted her hand to give Gray a gentle wave. Gray continued staring. Whilst Juvia's face twisted in confusion, Mrs Polyriska called for silence and delivered a speech about the evening.

Juvia turned and listened to Mrs Polyriska whilst Gray blocked her out. Time froze.

"No no no. This can't be happening" Gray whispered to himself desperately.

His face went deep red from his revelation and he immediately dropped it so others wouldn't see. He wanted to deny it so badly. But the truth screamed at him.

"...I think I'm in..."

Gray almost collapsed from the way his heart hammered.

He wasn't used to such as an abstract concept.

"...love?..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was that?

*laughs in evil*

*laughs more in evil*

*Collapses from amount of fluff*

Please drop a review as it motivates me to write!

Xoxo

Panda Crescent

P.S. Until next time ;)


	8. It's official

Hey hey! :)

So after my last update, I got a review from Oceangirl07 who wished the update was longer and sooner. I thought about it for a bit, and well... why not?

Disclaimer: I dont own fairy tail or cover photo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Juvia's POV*

"So thats what a candle lighting ceremony is..."

Juvia was standing in a pitch black school hall. She was surrounded by the rest of the 10th grade students. Every student was holding a candle that illuminated their own face.

Juvia looked around her and studied the expressions of the rest of the students. They all stood in complete silence whilst the school orchestra played in the background.

Mr Makarov walked onto the stage holding his own candle. It illuminated his face, and Juvia could see the smile on his face.

In an instant, the orchestra stopped playing. Mr Makarov started speaking.

"First years. Welcome. Today marks the day that you officially become a Fairy Tail student. Being a student in this school is a great honour. From this day forward, many challenges lay ahead of you. There are many great expectations. And there are many decisions that will need to be made."

"As a Fairy Tail student, you are expected to always give your best. Giving up is never an option, even when times are tough. But even when we go through difficult times, just remember. We are all a family. As family members, help will always be given to those who need it. "

"May the rest of your high school year bring you great success. And just remember: things will not always go your way. Many times, we will fail instead of succeed. But it is how we cope with difficult situations that make us stronger."

Once Mr Makarov finished speaking, he stepped aside and allowed Mrs Polyriska finish the ceremony.

"As you can see, you are all surrounded by lit candles. On my word, I want you to all blow out your candles at the same time and we will plunge into total darkness."

Every student looked at her expectantly. Juvia thought her words were a bit odd. She was expecting something more meaningful, like Makarov's speech. But she had a feeling that Mrs Polyriska wasn't one for sentiment.

"Now." Mrs Polyriska said. At that instant, all the candles were blown out by their holder. Several gasps were heard as this was done.

After a few moments, the lights were switched on. Juvia blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust them to the light. Once she did, she saw a cheerful Makarov on stage.

"Congratulations Juniors! Welcome to Fairy Tail High!"

Cheers erupted and the students broke into an applause. Juvia felt pride overwhelm her that moment. She was an official high school student!. She wished her dad was here to see it...

But she was instantly pulled out of her depression when she was engulfed in a hug. She was taken by surprise, but she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Juviaaaaaa~ We're official fairy tail students now!" Lucy squealed.  
"I know Lucy! Please take care of me this year!" Juvia said whilst returning the hug.

The pair were tackled by a stronger pair of arms. They looked up to see Erza, smiling down at them.  
"Group hug!"  
Juvia started laughing, and she looked past Erza to see Levy and Aries running in their direction.

There was a small thud when Levy and Aries joined. "Don't leave us out!" Levy pleaded.

Juvia laughed. She looked at all her friends in that moment and had never felt so much love and appreciation towards them.

The group hug was broken off when Mrs Polyriska started speaking again.

"Alright Juniors! It is time for you to go and change into a more appropriate attire for the evening. Meet back here in 20 minutes. And DON'T be late" she boomed at all of them.

The girls, without hesitation, ran towards their classroom to retrieve their bags and towards the bathroom to change into their casual clothes for the evening.

~x~

"It's incredibly noisy in here..." Lucy moaned whilst rummaging through her bag for a top to go with her denim shorts.

Erza took this as her queue to interject.  
"Keep the noise down!" Erza barked. The bathroom fell into an instant silence. No one dared to cross Erza.

"I didn't mean silence them!" Lucy moaned in a harsh whisper. Juvia swallowed a laugh and continued dressing herself. This time, she opted for white denim shorts and a pale blue hoodie that said the words "Ocean girl" written in a white cursive writing. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and did a loose bun on the top of her head.

The other girls just finished changing when Juvia finished her hair. Together, they walked out of the bathroom and towards their classroom to drop off their bags.

There was a peaceful silence in the school, and Juvia felt that it was strange to be roaming the school halls in that time of day. Juvia paid little attention to the girl's conversation about nail polish when suddenly Lucy shrieked.

They all looked at her in an instant, curious as to why she had the biggest smirk planted on her features.

"So Juviaaaaaa~" Lucy began in a sing song voice. All eyes were on Juvia, wondering what Juvia had to do with Lucy's sudden out burst.

But Juvia knew EXACTLY where this was going.

"Y-y-yes Lucy-san?"

"Tell us... Who is the boy that captured your heart!" Lucy said dramatically whilst pointing a finger in her direction. The other girls mouths slowly turned into wide grins. Juvia started to flush a deep red.

"I-I don't know what you are-"

"Nonsense." Erza said cutting her off. "You wouldn't be stuttering if you weren't hiding something" Erza said with a wide smirk.

"Oooooooh~ Juvia please tell!" Levy begged.

There was no point in denying that she liked someone. And she did promise Lucy that she would tell the rest of them when they were ALL together. Damn Lucy and her scheming.

"So they have nail polish on sale at-"

"Don't try and change the subject!" Lucy shouted.

Juvia felt trapped. She took back the appreciation she felt earlier on. Especially for the blonde.

"Kyaa, its too embarassing!" Juvia admitted. By now, her face was letting off heat. "Please... not here..."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Aries chimed, and she soon got the others to join in.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" They chorused. Juvia felt under pressure and soon snapped.

"LAXUS!" she yelled, and jumped into the air whilst she did so. Juvia instantly covered her mouth and looked around wide-eyed, hoping that there weren't any prying ears. Thankfully there weren't. Her eyes slowly moved to her friends, and shock was etched on their features.

They were engulfed in an awkward silence. Juvia felt more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

The silence was broken by Lucy's laughter. Lucy was joined by the rest of them, and Juvia once again became flustered.

"W-whats so funny!?" Juvia demanded.

"Well, your love for Laxus is unexpected. But your reaction was priceless" Erza answered robotically.

They carried on laughing and Juvia became more flustered. "Please stop laughing! It's embarassing!"

"Oh Juvia, you are SO cute!" Lucy replied, wiping away her tears and clutching her stomach.

Juvia felt a bit frustrated, until Levy spoke up. "Well, I think Laxus is a nice person and he suits you quite well." Levy said honestly.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

A smile started to tug on the corners of her mouth. She was glad her friends had a liking towards him. It almost gave her a sense of hope for a relationship between them.

"Thank you Levy. Now can we please go to the hall, otherwise we will be late"

"Ah Juvia, don't become like Erza!" Lucy whined.

"Whats that?"

"Nothing!"

The group walked back to the hall, and Juvia, although embarassed, felt as though a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The idea of being in a relationship provided Juvia comfort. She smiled to herself whilst walking to the hall.

She was glad that she was after all able to find someone after Gray...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this chapter ended in a slightly similiar way to yesterdays chapter. Both of our main protaginists confessed their feelings for a person they admired.

Pity that it isn't for each other. Yay! Its time for the JuviaX Laxus that some of you requested!

Mwahahahah!

So, Oceangirl07, I hope that this chapter made up for my lack of updating, although it isn't necessarily longer... But I hope you saw that I named a hoodie after you!

To the rest, thank you for reading! I hope that you can see that I will make an effort when you drop a review or request about this story.

But, the feed back for this story is too good to be true. Constructive criticsm is welcome, but keep it motivational.

Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful people! I am so soooorry for being MIA. This past month has been really busy for me.**

 **Basically, I've been applying to universities and writing tests. And I have also had a lot of responsibilities at school.**

 **So here is Chapter 9! I saw that I left a lot of people in anguish after the last chapter. I don't want to give any spoilers, but... ;)**

 **Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited/read! I write for you guys. And it means a lot to me xoxo**

 **On forth with the story!**

Xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Juvia's POV*

"All right everyone, grab a dance partner!"

The hall burst into frantic runs to try and find a partner for the barn dance. Once every student had arrived back in the school hall, Mrs Polyriska announced that they were going to participate in "fun" activities for the evening. Juvia was very certain that this was a lie.

She tried running towards Lucy and grabbing her hand, but Mrs Polyriska's voice once again boomed throughout the hall and stopped Juvia in her tracks.

"Not so fast. Every student needs a partner of the opposite sex for this dance to work. Boys with girls and girls with boys."

There were a few gasps of excitement, and a few of embarassment. She began looking for Gajeel, as she knew she would be most comfortable dancing with her childhood friend. She spotted him, but with a smaller bluenette attached to his side.

"Damnit" she muttered. Juvia became reluctant with finding a dance partner, and she turned on her heel feeling slightly out of place. She looked all around her until she heard a deep voice calling her name.

"Juviaaaa! Juvia! Oi Juvia!"

She looked all around her to find the source of the voice until she made eye contact with the raven-haired boy. Gray was waving his arms frantically, trying to get her attention.

He began walking towards her and she was glued to her spot.

"Well, I guess rather him than dancing solo..." Juvia thought to herself. "I guess I have to give him a chance..."

Once Gray got nearer, Juvia extended her arm out to take Gray's hand. The mere gesture gave Gray a smile on his face. Juvia smiled in return, and she felt her cheeks become warmer. Even though she harbored feelings for someone else, she had to admit. Gray was good looking.

But when Gray was less than metre away, his smile faltered and Juvia felt a stronger, warm pair of hands enclose her own.

"Juvia? Mind being my partner?" Juvia turned her head out of confusion.

" _Who_ the hell wants to dance with -" but her thoughts were interuppted. Standing next to her was Laxus Dreyer.

Juvia was stunned. She stared at Laxus, feeling flabbergasted that he asked her of all people. Her throat became dry. Her cheeks became warmer. Her legs lost feeling. Her heart somersaulted. And her stomach dropped.

Laxus, unaware of what he was doing to Juvia, became concerned when she didn't give him an answer. He cleared his throat to try and catch her attention.

"...so is that a no?..." He asked uncertainly.

Juvia regained consciousness and gave Laxus a quick reply. "Sorry, you caught me off guard." She gave Laxus a smile and turned her head towards Gray. "Do you mind Gray?"

Gray watched the entire interaction with gritted teeth. When Juvia turned to face him, he put on the fakest smile he could manage. But his smile faltered once again when Juvia asked him that small question.

"Of course, don't mind me" Gray said dryly. He turned on his heel and walked away.

"First Gajeel... Now this guy. Just how many guys must I compete with!?" Gray muttered angrily when he walked away.

Juvia looked at his retreating figure with confusion. He sounded...angry? But she was pulled out of her reverie when the music started playing.

"Come on Juvia, let's go!" Laxus said with excitement. Juvia laughed at his burst of excitement and followed him to the opposite side of the hall.

Once they found an open area to dance, Laxus turned to face Juvia and gave her a warm smile. "Do you know the Barn dance routine?"

"Well... Not really" Juvia replied honestly with a saddened smile. "Sorry"

"Don't worry. Its really easy" Laxus replied with a reassuring smile. "Just give me your hands and let me show you."

Juvia extended her hands and Laxus's larger ones enclosed around them. "First, you take your right foot and put it forward- no other foot- there we go. Now put it forward and point your toes..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juvia was having a blast. She must have bumped into about 15 different people and stumped her toe against Laxus's larger ones several times. She apologised with the biggest smile on her face every time she made a mistake, but Laxus didn't mind. He gave her a warm smile each time and laughed at her when she knocked a person to the floor after slamming into their side.

Laxus noted that Juvia was a terrible dancer. But she didn"t let that stop her. Instead, she apologised, then laughed, then repeated the cycle. She was having fun.

"You're an awful dancer" Laxus said honestly to her over the music. If it weren't for the big smile on his face, Juvia would have taken offense.

"I know-" Juvia said before doing a twirl "- but I'm enjoying myself" she said as she landed back in front of Laxus.

Laxus laughed at her "You sure are strange, Miss Lockser"

"I prefer 'unique' " Juvia said with a cheeky smile.

Laxus pretended to roll his eyes at her "Fine. Unique it is then" he said sarcastically. He gave Juvia a smirk before pushing her out to do another twirl. As she spun back towards him, he placed an arm securely on her lower back and did a dip.

"Woah" Juvia said taken by surprise as she felt her body slightly upside down . "I'm sure this isn't part of the routine..." She looked up at Laxus but swallowed hard upon realising how close his face was.

Laxus was admiring the girl below him. How blue her eyes were. How strands of her fell out of her bun and were touching the floor. The paleness of her skin.

Laxus pulled her up towards him and placed her beside him with a firm grasp. Juvia's face was buried in his T-shirt when he said his next words. "I'll have you know Miss Lockser... I like unique"

Juvia's face burned up at the implication of his words. She looked up at him with pure and utter shock. "Huh?" She answered intelligently.

"Let's go somewhere this weekend. I'd like to get to know you" Laxus said with sincerity.

"Oh. Uhm.." Juvia looked up at laxus and noted the hope in his eyes. "Sure. In fact, this Sunday, I'm going to the beach with a few friends. Why don't you join us?"

Juvia could have sworn she saw a flash of disappointment in his face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Sure. I'd love to join" he replied.

Juvia looked up at him and smiled warmly. Never mind the fact that her heart was pumping irregularly for the past 15 minutes.

They were about to resume the barn dance until Mrs Polyriska stopped the music.

"OK, enough with the dancing. Its time for dinner. Please can all students report to the cafeteria."

Juvia felt disappointment engulf her. She really was enjoying herself. She turned to Laxus and She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Laxus. I had a great time."

"Me too Juvia. Lets do this again another time"

"Definitely. Except next time, my dancing will be better" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Let's hope it is..."

"Laxus!" Juvia yelled giving Laxus a gentle smack. She pretended to pout when he looked her way.

"Don"'t worry Juvia. You weren't _that_ bad" he emphasised

"Thanks..."

The pair continued to bikker and laugh. Juvia and Laxus walked towards the cafeteria under the watchful eye of Juvias friends. They all gave the duo knowing-smiles.

All except for Gray. Who couldn't help this feeling of De ja vu.

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please drop a review of what you think!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Panda Crescent**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **So thanks for reading! I decided to update now as I had the time to.**

 **I know that some are happy about the whole LaxusXJuvia thing, but I also noted that some aren't to happy about it. All I'm saying is: this is a GRUVIA fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail or this cover pic.**

 **Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews/reads! You guys make my day!**

Xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Grays POV*

 _"Great, now is my opportunity to get closer to Juvia..."_ Gray thought. He scanned the hall until he saw the blunette standing by herself, looking rather lost.

"Juviaaaa! Juvia! Oi Juvia!" Gray yelled, waving his arms frantically. She caught sight of him whilst he was walking over to her. She looked as if she was contemplating this idea, making Gray want to turn around and run in the opposite direction.

Just before Gray made the decision to run off, she held out her hand, making him almost stop in his tracks. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to Gray. Previously, she would hardly spare him a glance. Now, she was willing to dance with him. Gray not only felt that he had made progress with his friendship, but he also felt he was one step closer to winning her heart.

" _Yes_!" Gray thought victoriously whilst his stomach filled with butterflies. _"Now all I need to do is-_ " Gray came to an abrupt stop. Standing next to Juvia was Laxus, placing his hands over hers.

Gray could feel the anger start to boil within him. And the look Juvia was giving Laxus didn't help either. She looked like she was shocked at winning the lottery.

Gray tried to compose himself, but he felt his heart shatter when she asked if he minded her dancing with Laxus.

 _"Yes I friggin mind! Juvia you baka!"_ He thought angrily. But instead of voicing his anger, he kept it in and gave Juvia a false reply.

"Of course, don't mind me" Gray said dryly. He turned on his heel and walked away.

"First Gajeel... Now this guy. Just how many guys must I compete with!?" Gray muttered angrily when he walked away.

"I guess that leaves me with no other choice... Oi Cana! Have you found a dance partner yet?"

Cana smirked in his direction. "Relax Gray. All you had to do was ask~"

Gray sweat dropped, but continued walking towards Cana, not in the mood to admit that he wasn't able to find a dance partner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Wow Gray, you're a better dancer than I thought" Cana complimented.

Gray once again went beet red, remembering his old and eccentric dance coach, Cancer. But that was a part of his life no one would ever know.

"No it isn't re-"

"OK, enough with the dancing. Its time for dinner. Please can all students report to the cafeteria." sounded Mrs Polyriska.

Gray gave a sigh of relief, thankful he was spared from embarrassment.

"Right let's go Cana, I am star-"

"Shhh!" Cana whispered harshly, putting her hand on Grays shoulder to try and alert him.

"Cana?..." Gray looked at Cana and saw she was concentrating on something ahead of them.

"Look" Cana said, finally meeting Gray's eyes.

"What is-" but Gray stopped what he was saying when he saw what had Cana's attention. His heart dropped once again. He had a feeling that there was more to the picture in front of them.

"Don't you think they make a cute _couple_?" Cana said dreamily.

" _Couple_?..." Gray whispered in shock.

"Well, not yet. But hopefully soon" swooned Cana.

In front of them were Juvia and Laxus. Laughing. Bickering. Looking as if they were having the fricken time of their life. This was the happiest Gray had seen Juvia the whole week. But it wasn't because of him. It was because of _Laxus_.

Gray stood there in disbelief. He felt his heart ripped out of his chest.

"What do you mean 'soon'?" Gray said coldly.

"Gray?" Cana sounded confused. "Why do you sound ang-"

"What do you mean 'soon', Cana?" Gray repeated a lot louder this time whilst facing Cana.

Cana shivered under his glare. He looked murderous.

"It means they could soon be going out. I mean, they both so obviously have feelings for each other. But what's it to you? Why do you care?" Cana ended accusingly.

Gray ignored her and began walking again towards the cafeteria. He stopped however when he felt a punch in his right shoulder blade.

"Ow!" Gray hissed.

"You son of a bit-"

"What!?" Gray yelled. He was in no mood to be messed with, and the punch only added to his existing temper.

"Don't you dare!" Cana yelled back. Gray could see the rage building up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Don't act stupid with me Gray. Don't you fricken dare-"

"Dare to what!?"

" You have feelings for Juvia!" Cana screamed.

The pair were thankfully alone in the hall. Otherwise this piece of news would spread like wild fire.

Gray's face dropped, and he felt so.. Exposed. He no longer looked angry. "I do not-"

"Oh yes you do! Your reaction there just proved it."

Gray stopped and just stared at Cana. Cana stared back, but with a venemous look in her eyes. The pair stayed in silence for a full minute until Gray spoke up again.

"...So what if I do?"

"So what? SO WHAT!?" Cana's voice once again rose and she sounded like a maniac. "How f*#cking dare you! You piece of trash! You bastard! Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

Cana continued hurling insults and curses his way. Gray could feel his own temper once again boiling.

"Enough Cana! Why are you so -!?"

"Because you don't deserve her! You had your chance, and you broke her! Does that not bother you?"

Cana's words stung Gray. She was panting from her shouting, and she still didn't look any less angrier. Gray was shocked. He knew he didn't deserve Juvia, but hearing it put that way... He felt disgusted with himself.

"Look Cana, I-"

"No, you listen to me. She has had the worst week of her life, yet she is still a fricken angel. She deserves happiness. She deserves love. You can't give that to her."

Gray stood in silence, letting Cana's words wash over him.

"I know what she's been through-"

"Then you should understand"

"But I can change. In fact, I've been trying to this past week. She even accepts me now as her friend." Gray finished desperately.

Cana calmed down and said gently "People don't change over night."

"But I-"

"Gray, just stop trying. You had your chance. Now she has moved on. Please just leave her Gray" she pleaded.

"But I love her..." Gray whispered just loud enough for Cana to hear.

Cana's jaw dropped. She had never seen this side to Gray before. An honest, sincere Gray. She was speechless.

"Cana, I know I don't deserve her, but I can't help how I feel. I tried so hard to deny these feelings, even after this entire time. But it just doesn't stop. I can't concentrate in class, I can't have a normal conversation with anyone without my mind wandering. I hate this feeling of helplessness. I hate the hold she has over me. I hate this feeling of...-"

"Being in love?" Cana whispered gently.

"Exactly." Gray said with a small smile.

The pair stood in silence once again. Gray felt anxious, wandering what Cana had to say about this revelation.

"Gray, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being sincere. But please Gray. I beg you. Let her have some happiness-"

"I'm not giving up if that's what you're asking."

"That's not what I'm suggesting. But tell me what exactly you were going to do when I said they might be a couple? When you stormed off? What were you thinking?"

"Well, I wanted to give Laxus a piece of my mind-"

"Except you have no right to. Juvia is not your girl friend. Therefore whoever flirts with her is actually not of your concern. So if you plan on winning over Juvia, do it the right way."

Gray felt ashamed of himself. He scratched his next awkwardly, knowing that what Cana said was 100℅ true. When Gray didn't say anything, Cana continued.

"And Gray, if she chooses Laxus, you need to let her go. Please don't ruin something that might be an amazing part of Juvia's part. That will only make Juvia hate you, and I know you don't want that. Besides, Laxus is actually a great guy and he would treat Juvia with the respect she deserves. You're just too biased to see that."

Gray sighed. "No you're right Cana, and I'm sorry. Thank you for the advice"

"Pshh, make no mistake. I'm doing this for Juvia. We may be childhood friends, but when it comes to love interests, you tend to be a prick. "

"Thanks Cana..." Gray said dryly.

"Yes, yes. Now let's get dinner. I'm starving!" She said as she darted out of the hall.

Gray sighed deeply, no longer feeling hungry. "Why don't I think of these things when it comes to this sort of stuff!?" He cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

 **So, what do you think? Please drop a review for any suggestions/loves/ questions.**

 **Next chapter: the beach.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xoxo**

 **Panda Crescent**


	11. Chapter 11

Am I the worst author or what?

I am so sorry for keeping you lovelies waiting! But I have been busy, with University applications and what not. By the way, I've been accpeted to 2 universities so far, so I am kinda over the moon :)

So for the past week, I've been re-reading this entire fic. Because to be honest, I had a bit of a writer's block.

But I do plan on finishing this fic within 4 weeks. So expect updates. Once this fic has been wrapped up, I'll be on a hiatus for a very long time- maybe a year, I don't know.

This first bit isn't too long, but updates will come your way!

Thank you so much for your continued support and patience! I have received nothing but kindness from all my readers, and I am so blessed- close to 8000 views for this fic!? Say Whaaat? ?

The Usual Disclaimer applies

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx

Sunday

Gray's POV

"Graaay! Gray! Graaaaaaaaaaay!" Ultear yelled in Gray's face. Gray opened his eyes in alarm, and once they adjusted and saw his older sister, he grunted and rolled over. Ultear hissed in annoyance.

"Gray, you better get off your lazy arse right now! You have a guest!"

Gray couldn't concentrate. He was having such a wonderful sleep until his witch of a sister skreeched into his ear. He was growing more and more agitated with her presence.

"Ultearr..." Gray groaned. "Whaaat do you want?" He half whispered.

"Gray. You. Have. A. Guest" Ultear worded out as her temper rose.

"That's nice" Gray yawned as he felt his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

Ultear just about lost it. She left Gray's room in a hurry and came back in a flash with a jug of ice cold water.

"Gray..." Ultear whispered dangerously, wanting to give him one last chance.

"Ultear, Get Out!" Gray yelled. Why couldn't the woman leave him in peace!? It was a Sunday morning after all...

A Sunday Morning...

Gray was sure he had something planned...

Well, whatever it was, it could wait.

Gray tried once again to fall asleep, but his attempts were in vain. As he rolled over onto his stomach, he felt an ice cold waterfall hit his neck.

He sat up in a bolt, alarmed at the sudden feeling of being electrified. His toes curled and his insides shivered. His body was covered in goose bumps.

Although his body was now icy cold, he felt his temperature rise from anger.

"ULTEAR!" Gray began, half-yelling. "What the hell was that-"

"Gray?" A confused voice sounded out. He stopped his rage fit when his love interest came into view.

"Juvia? " Gray said in a tone completely different to before. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"... It's Sunday today.."

"Yeah... so..." Gray answered unsure? Just what was he supposed to know about Sunday? It's not like he had Church or anything, so what was so important that he had to be woken, RUDELY, at 8am?

"... We're going to the beach today... you said you would come. Unless you aren't up for it anymore"

Then it clicked.

The beach.

He was going to the beach.

He was going with Juvia and the rest of their friends.

Juvia was going to be in a bikini...

"Gray?" Juvia asked with uncertainty. "Is that a no?"

"Right, sorry, I completely forgot. Do you mind waiting 10 minutes?"

"Sure" Juvia said with a smile. "I'll be down stairs." With that said, Juvia turned on her heel and left.

For some reason, Gray just found himself smiling at her retreating figure. Well, he knew why. But he never knew that one could move with such tranquillity and-

"Oi, Lover boy. Hang up your sheets on your way out" Ultear said, interrupting Gray from his reverie for the umpteenth time that morning.

Gray gave his sister a deathly scorn, with which she returned with a sarcastic smile.

"You know that you should never test my patience" she sang as she exited his room, playing with the jug in her hand.

"I'll make you regret that, Ultear..." Gray whispered as she left.

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Gray and Juvia were walking side by side in the crisp morning air. Juvia was humming softly to herself and Gray was trying to think of a topic that they could talk about. Juvia, however, beat him to it.

"Uh, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you soaking wet this morning?"

Gray sighed. "That would be because of Ultear. Pouring water on me is one of her preferred methods for waking me up. That's probably the 70th time its happened to me" Gray said with a scorn.

He hadn't quite gotten over the mornings events. He was embarrassed because Juvia saw him dripping wet AND lose his cool. It wasn't something he ever wanted the bluenette to see. His thoughts were interrupted by laughing.

He turned to Juvia who failed miserably by trying to keep a straight face. Everytime she tried, she burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?..." Gray said feeling a mixture of amusement and hurt.

"It's just... I can almost imagine what you face must have looked like as the water hit you. Man, I wish I went upstairs earlier to see that.." Juvia said between giggles.

"Ouch" Gray cried out in mock hurt whilst he pretended to grab his 'broken' heart. "You would rather laugh at me than save me" he fake pouted.

"Obviously" Juvia said with the widest grin. "But don't worry Gray~" she said with a purr and a mischievous glint in her eye. She placed a hand on his bicep and said in a whisper. "It could have been a lot worse. You could have fallen asleep naked~" she finished off cheekily.

Gray's breath was caught in his throat when he realised the position they were standing in and the implication of her words. Juvia was standing less than a foot away from Gray, her hand gently placed on his bicep. Gray swallowed the rising lump in his throat and his cheeks felt warmer. She looked him straight in the eye, and he could almost feel her breath tickle his neck. She had the naughtiest smirk on her features, which made her so much more...

Desirable.

Juvia's smile soon faded when she too realised the compromising position she had put herself in. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, which made Gray's blush deepen.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, both only focused on the other.

The situation became too suffocating for Juvia. She cleared her throat awkwardly and took one large step back.

Gray immediately missed the close proximity. He scratched his head awkwardly, not sure of what to say.

Juvia avoided eye contact with him, and she said in a shrill voice after a few moments "We should get going! Don't wanna be late! Natsu and Lucy are probably there already"

"Ye-eah" Gray stammered.

Juvia gave him one quick look and immediately turned on her heel to power walk in the direction towards the beach.

Gray was stunned. He struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

But he felt so...happy. Like he made some progress.

There was no denying it. He and Juvia just shared a moment.

That had to mean something.

"Oi, Juvia! Wait up! " Gray said as he jogged after her, previous awkwardness gone.

He felt like he had a good chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu and Lucy were standing by a surfboard shack, deciding on what type of ice creams to buy from the beach café when Lucy spotted a flustered bluenette and an unusually happy Gray.

"Juvia, Gray! Over here!" Lucy called out as she waved to the pair. They spotted her and began walking her way. Lucy couldn't help the feeling that something happened between the two.

"Hey guys" Gray was the first to greet them with a radiant smile.

Yip. Something definitely happened. There is no such thing as a "happy Gray".

"Morning.. Gray" Lucy said as she eyed Gray wearily.

"Ice queen"

"Flame princess"

The two guys fist bumped.

"Morning Lucy" Juvia said with a distracted face.

"Juvia, dear... you look a bit off. Are you ok?" Lucy said with concern as she eyed Juvia.

"Mee? Pshh nooo! I'm fine! Just Great! Just happy to be at the beach!" Juvia said quickly in a comical voice.

Lucy sweat-dropped. Juvia was a terrible liar. "Uh-huh.." She decided to drop the topic for now and re-visit it later. Gray definitely had something to do with it.

"So Juvia~" Lucy said deciding to change the topic.

Juvia knew that voice all too well to know where Lucy was going.

"What time is Laxus getting here?"

Lucy failed to notice Gray's victory smile fall from his face when she said this. Lucy just noted how Juvia became even more flustered and worked up than before.

"W-ell" she started. "I think he should be here-"

"Oi Juvia!" Laxus boomed from behind her.

"Well speak of the devil!" Lucy said with a smirk.

Juvia barely had time to adjust. She tried to relax before turning to face Laxus.

"Laxus" Juvia beamed. "You came"

His arrival was followed by warm greetings from Juvia, Natsu and Lucy. Gray gave him a very stiff handshake and stoic facial expression.

"How bloody perfect" he mumbled sarcastically.

His day was quickly turned upside down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What do you think?

Please drop a review! Apologies for any errors!

Xoxo

Panda Crescent


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise I'm not dead!**

 **Standard disclaimer applies.**

 **NB: It's been a while since the last update, so please briefly read the last chapter to refresh your memory.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXX**

"Juvia must not look. She must not look. Juvia, what ever you do, keep your eyes off of- "

Damn. She looked.

Juvia betrayed herself when she stole a quick glance at Gray's six-pack. Gray, along with Natsu, Loke, Jellal and Gajeel were standing a few metres away from her playing an improvised version of beach baseball. Laxus had just left to go to the bathroom.

The rest of the girls, Cana, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Aries went to the beach café to buy ice creams. Juvia was saddened to hear that Mirajane and Lisanna were unable to make it.

Juvia, on the other hand, opted to stay behind to guard all of their belongings. But in actual fact, she just wanted some alone time to think. The morning's events left her... confused.

Juvia once again stole a look at Gray. The guys were all shirtless, but she just had to admit. He was fine. She watched as Gray pitched a ball to Natsu.

Natsu crouched down, holding the bat high behind his head, concentrating on Gray. Gajeel stood behind Natsu, hoping to catch any balls Natsu may have missed.

It all happened so fast. As soon as the ball left Gray's hands, Natsu swung the bat prematurely and smacked Gajeel square in the face. Gajeel was taken by surprise, but as soon as he realised what had happened, he began to lose his temper.

"Natsu, you FRICKEN-"

Whack!

The ball that Gray threw soared past Natsu and also hit Gajeel square in the face.

The guys all toppled over in laughter, clutching their stomachs in unison. Gajeel lay on the sand in a defeated lump. Jellal was the only concerned friend who tried to hide his laughter and help Gajeel up.

Juvia sat on her towl and watched everything with widened eyes. But even though Gajeel was her childhood friend, she couldn't help it. She began giggling. She unconsciously looked at Gray, and saw that he was almost crying from laughter. Juvia tore her gaze away from him and began to reprimand herself.

What exactly was she thinking this morning!? Acting so boldly as to touch Gray's bicep and stand within his comfort zone. She just couldn't get over the way he was looking at her. The way his breath warmed her cool sk-

"Juvia, are you all right?" Laxus boomed when he got back from the bathroom.

"Huh?" she answered caught off-guard.

"You just seem to be spacing out... and your face is very red. Did you put on some sun protection this morning? "

"Oh, no I didn't. Thank you for reminding me Laxus." Juvia lied whilst she put on sun protection for a second time that morning. That was a close one...

"Make sure to put on everywhere. It's very hot today. And you look like the type to burn easily" Laxus smiled.

Juvia laughed. "Its sad, but true. Did you put any on?"

"Nahh, I didn't yet..." Laxus said sheepishly as he scratched his head.

Juvia laughed as she rubbed the sun protection into her skin. "That's a bit hypocritical of you Laxus-san".

Juvia stood up and rubbed the sun protection into her neck and chest area. She realised she was still in her beach dress, and without thinking too much, slipped it off in one instant.

Juvia was unaware of the effect she was having on the guys around her. She carried on rubbing the sun block into her shoulders and down her arms, then onto her flat stomach.

She eventually looked up at Laxus who was staring at her in disbelief. She frowned at the face he was pulling.

"Laxus, is there something wrong?" Juvia asked. She quickly examined her body to see what was wrong. She panicked at the thought of her bikini not fitting her properly.

She was relieved to see that her bikini was in the right place, so she looked up to see that Laxus had averted his gaze elsewhere.

"It's n-n-othing" he stammered.

Juvia was not satisfied with that answer. She looked around her to see if the guys maybe had something to do with it.

Juvia frowned once again to find that the guys had stopped their game of beach baseball and were looking- no, -staring at her in disbelief.

"What is wrong?" She huffed.

The girls had finally returned with their ice creams but they too stopped and looked at Juvia wide eyed.

"Will someone please just tell me what is going on?" Juvia said, beginning to grow irritated at the lack of answering.

Cana was the first to answer Juvia by whistling. "Well would you look at that, you sexy little minx!"

"Ehh?" Juvia was beyond confused.

The girls began laughing and one by one added their two cents of wisdom.

"Juviaaa~ this is the first time I'm seeing you in a bikini, and you look HOT!"

"Why would you hide away a body of a goddess!?" Lucy began dramatically.

"No offence, but I did not expect this" Cana emphasised.

Realisation hit her, and Juvia was blushing furiously. Her arms flew to her chest area in a failed attempt at covering herself.

"Sto-op. You're embarrassing me" Juvia whispered.

Cana ran up to her and pulled her arms away. "Don't hide yourself! Flaunt what your mama gave 'ya !"

"Cana!" Juvia whined.

The girls carried on laughing and surrounded Juvia. Laxus was too embarassed with himself to stand near Juvia, so he walked back to the guys.

Loke, Natsu and Jellal weren't looking at Juvia out of lust. They were just surprised that Juvia, known for her nerdy reputation and kind nature, was capable of, and they had to admit, rocking a bikini.

Gajeel on the other hand, was grossed out. He found it very unnerving that his almost sister was barely clothed. "Oi Juvs, you call that a costume!? Cover yourself up more" He growled as he marched over to Juvia.

Cana groaned as Gajeel approached them. "Get lost man, she looks hot"

"No it's gross!" Gajeel spat.

The two continued to argue and seemed to forget Juvia was standing right there. Juvia could understand Gajeel's discomfort because they were basically siblings, so she didnt take his insults to heart.

"I beg to differ" Loke began stepping forward. "Juvia, I think you look quite-"

Thwack! Gray punched Loke on top of his head.

"No one cares what you think baka!" Gray yelled. Juvia couldn't understand why, but he was visibly angry.

"Are we going to play or what!?" He huffed. Juvia stared at Gray in disbelief.

"Geez Ice princess, what the hell is wrong with you. I was just saying that Juvia looks-"

Gray lost all patience and shouted "No she doesn't! It is disgusting for you to show so much skin! Have same damn dignity woman, this isn't a strip club!" He yelled as he finally faced Juvia.

Juvia's face fell, and the tears began to collect at her eyes. The bickering between Cana and Gajeel stopped. The girls gasped and instantly moved to comfort Juvia. Silence fell amongst them.

As soon as those words left Gray's mouth, he instantly regretted them. His eyes widened when he registered what he had said. His heart fell when he saw the hurt in Juvia's eyes. He sighed and put a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"If you'll excuse me." Juvia said in a shaky voice. She bent over and picked up her blue cotton dress and pulled it on. Without sparing anyone a glance, she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.

"Juvia!" The girls cried in unison wanting to go after her.

Gray stared at her retreating figure feeling immense guilt. His heart dropped to the lowest pit in his stomach. How could he be such a dick!? He literally just questioned her dignity and implied something demeaning. Of course she would be hurt!

Gray began walking after her until he felt a firm grip pull his arm back. He turned to see Laxus giving him a murderous glare.

"Just because you can't have her, doesn't mean you should break her." He spat. Gray was about to retort when he felt Laxus push him to the sand. Laxus gave him one last murderous glare before he turned and sprinted after Juvia.

Gray's anger was now pushing a limit. He was angry at himself for saying something so horrible to Juvia. He was angry at himself for hurting her when she did nothing wrong. And now, he was angry that this pretty boy kept getting in the way.

Gray got off his backside and called after Laxus.

"You son of a-"

"GRAAAY!" Cana yelled in anger as she ran up to Gray and slapped him.  
"What the hell man!? What happened to not getting in the way of Juvia's happiness!? I thought you loved her! That's not how you treat someone you love. You fricken idiot! I could just kill you! " Cana ranted.

Everyone else stood in silence and absorbed Cana's words.

Gray stood there speechless. He now felt more ashamed than ever when he remembered the conversation he had with Cana at the Orientation Camp. He could do nothing but stare at his feet when he felt the many glares.

An uncomfortable silence overwhelmed the group of friends. Just like that, Gray had ruined the beach trip.

Loke and Natsu were dumb founded.

Trying to lighten up the mood, Natsu joked "Gray? In love? Not possible" he said laughing weakly. Lucy walked over to Natsu and gently shook her head. Natsu swallowed and instantly shut up.

Gray refusing to argue with Natsu only confirmed the truth.

Aries, unable to take the silence anymore, walked up to Loke and gently tugged his hand. They hurriedly left the scene. The others also caught on and left Gray alone with Cana.

Once the others were out of ear shot, Cana began. "Gray. Why did you say that?"

Gray sighed before answering. "I was...angry. I didn't like how the other's were looking at her. Staring at her as if she's meat. Didn't you notice how passersby stopped and stared?"

"I did. But so what. You're not her boyfriend are you? You don't get to be possessive over her."

Gray sighed once again. "I know.. you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And it irritates me because of all things you said to her, you attacked her dignity. You made it sound as if she's a slut, just because she was wearing a bikini! How dare you!?"

Gray's heart plummeted even further.

"I think you should just give up on her. She so obviously likes Laxus. Laxus can so obviously return her feelings. There's no room for you in that picture. Move on. Date some other girl. Just stay away from Juvia."

Gray said nothing. He turned away from Cana and gathered his belongings. Cana watched him in silence, not even daring to stop him.

"See you tomorrow" he said hoarsely as he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I am so very sorry for the wait. I also cannot make promises as to when next I'll update, but I promise I have no intentions of abandoning this fic.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support. I do not deserve any of your warm hearted comments.**

 **XOXO**

 **Panda Crescent**


End file.
